Dr Crystal's Sing-along-blog
by How to Kill a Train Publishers
Summary: Dr. Crystal is evil. She gets a letter of acceptance from the Royal League of Royalty, but there is a test. She must defeat her arch nemesis who has stolen the love of her life.
1. Scene One

SCENE ONE

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH". "So there's that." She said. It might seem like she was focused on the blog but, that mare only had one thing on her mind. Shining Armor. Finally she decided to tell the computer about it. She had been working on her crystal freeze ray. She was hoping that once it was done she could use it and time would be still around her and Shining. "MAIL!" shouted Glitter, 's roommare. She handed her the mail. "Why is it all sparkly?" asked . "Why do you think?" answered Glitter. "Oh my Celestia! The royal league of Royalty!" squealed . She looked down at Glitter who was smiling. She seemed so proud of her. Her purple fur and navy blue mane were drenched in glitter and so was her horn. could barely see her face but, she seemed proud. Suddenly three little fillies without their cutie marks popped up and sang:

"Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare, she rises up the moon can make eternal night. She has got the letter that you just sent in. It needs evaluation so let the games begin. A heinous crime is sure of course. You're an alicorn that's nice of course. Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare she's bad. The Royal League of Royalty is watching so beware. The crown that you receive will be your last we swear. So make the Nightmare happy or she will banish you. You're saddled up, there's no recourse. It's moonlight Nighttime. Signed Nightmare."

Then the three little fillies left.


	2. Scene Two

Chapter 2

Cadence was watching a van with a whole lot of money in it. She was plotting to steal all the money and use it for her use. She had already put a capsule that would make the van drive without a pony inside of it. As she was getting ready to push the button that would make the van come to her, she heard a voice behind her saying: "I'm trying to help the homeless, could you please sign this?" Cadence turned around

"AHHHH!"She screamed when she saw who it was. It was Shining.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I was wondering if you could sign this to help the homeless. You see, there are some ponies who need homes and food and I was wondering if you could help them. If we get enough signatures, we can get enough money to homes to the homeless." He told her. "Wait, you look familiar. Have I seen you before.?" Shining asked her.

"Um, yeah every Saturday at the laundry mat. I'm Cadence by the way." Cadence told him, shaking his hoof.

"I'm Shining Armor. So can you sign this for me?" Shining asked her, hoofing over a clipboard.

"Oh, ok." She said picking up the pen with her mouth and signing her name on it.

"Thanks!" Shining told her. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Shining said walking away.

"Bye." Cadence said. Then she looked at the remote and sighed. "A mare's gotta do what a mare's gotta do."


	3. Scene Three

Scene 3

Cadence was steering the car down the road with the remote. "Yeah, this is going very, very well." she said, then she panicked, "Oh, man, oh, man why isn't there any wood furniture or anything around here?". She looked around frantically, now, being this superstitious may seem silly but, sometimes, it helps. This was one of those times. Right at that moment, her arch nemesis, Queen Changeling bashed open the roof of Cadence's van. "Oh, oh no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" Cadence screamed. "YEEEEEESS!" Queen Changeling screeched. Then Cadence saw something that terrified her, Shining was walking right in front of the van. "SHINING!" she shouted. Queen Changling quickly ran in front of the van, pushed Shining out of the way, and then grabbed the front of the van and threw it at the building that Cadence was standing in front of. Cadence ducked and ran back home. But, before she could run away, she saw Shining and Changeling looking at eachother, "Thank you, you saved my life. You're amazing." he said. "I know." Changeling said. Cadence wiped a tear from her eye as she raced home.


End file.
